


Vestiaire

by Evergade



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Hiccup Haddock, le capitaine de l'équipe attrapa sa savonnette et, habillé de sa seule serviette autour des hanches, se dirigea vers sa douche personnelle. À cause de sa jambe en métal, il avait une cabine un peu plus grande, avec un banc pour s'asseoir quand il retirait sa prothèse et des panneaux en verre floutés montaient jusqu'au plafond pour protéger son intimité. Il ouvrit la porte et sourit en voyant qui l'attendait déjà.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Kudos: 7





	Vestiaire

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Lorsque le dernier but fut marqué, tous les supporters de Berk se mirent à hurler de joie. Le score était de 17 à 12 pour l'équipe de football de Berkian High et les joueurs sur le terrain arrivèrent pour porter le capitaine d'équipe sur les épaules.

-Hip hip hip pour notre capitaine !

-HOURRA !

En hurlant, tous fêtèrent la victoire de l'équipe en se secouant les uns les autres. La mascotte les rejoignit mais comme d'habitude, personne n'y fit grand cas. Le pauvre nerd dans le costume de dragons était toujours sujet aux moqueries des joueurs de par ses danses distrayantes et du ridicule de son costume. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se consacrer à fond à son rôle de mascotte.

L'euphorie finit par se dissiper et tout le monde se dirigea vers la douche. Dans les vestiaires, les commentaires allaient de bon train.

-T'as vu ce qu'on leur a foutu ?

-Ouais, ils ont trop morflé !

-On a douillé aussi, nous…

-Mais non, on les a éclaté !

-T'en penses quoi, Hiccup ?

-Je suis content qu'on ait gagné.

Hiccup Haddock, le capitaine de l'équipe attrapa sa savonnette et, habillé de sa seule serviette autour des hanches, se dirigea vers sa douche personnelle. Les douches étaient composées d'un jet intégré dans le mur, d'un bouton de contrôle d'allumage d'eau et de manipulation de la température ainsi qu'une petite plaquette pour y poser le gel douche et le shampooing. Elles étaient individuellement séparées par des petits murs en pierre qui s'arrêtaient à 1 mètre de hauteur, protégeant l'intimité du joueur. Le seul qui avait une cabine de bain différente était Hiccup de par sa jambe en métal, prothèse qu'on lui avait posée quand il avait perdu sa jambe lors d'un accident de moto. Il avait une cabine un peu plus grande, avec un banc pour s'asseoir quand il retirait sa prothèse et des panneaux en verre floutés montaient jusqu'au plafond pour protéger son intimité. L'école avait tenu à ce qu'il se sente à l'aise lorsqu'il prenait sa douche pour ne pas être le sujet de moquerie des autres. Mais ses coéquipiers se gardaient bien de faire la moindre remarque, appréciant le fait qu'Hiccup, malgré qu'il lui manque une jambe, assurait parfaitement sur le terrain et en tant que capitaine d'équipe. Hiccup ne se plaignait pas, appréciant l'intimité que lui offrait sa cabine de douche fermée.

Il ouvrit la porte et sourit en voyant qui l'attendait déjà.

-Nan, mec, fit Rustik, un autre joueur. T'es pas content qu'on leur ait foutu la pâtée ?

-Si, fit-il en se retournant vers son cousin. Si, carrément. Vous avez assuré, ce soir, les gars.

Il rentra dans la cabine alors que Rustik poussait une exclamation enjoué et referma la porte. Il alluma l'eau et son petit ami se leva du coin sur le sol où il s'était installé. La première chose qu'il fit c'est de le plaquer contre le mur du fond pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-T'a été formidable ce soir, lui murmura-t-il tendrement contre ses lèvres.

-Tu parles, je suis juste bon à faire l'idiot dans un costume ridicule.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

-La seule raison qui fait que je n'abandonne pas, c'est que je peux te mater sans arrêt.

-Jack… Soupira Hiccup contre ses lèvres.

Il se pencha vers lui, cambra son cou et plongea son visage contre sa nuque.

De l’extérieur, les autres joueurs ne voyaient rien. D'une parce qu'ils parlaient tous entre eux et qu'ils savaient pertinemment qu'étant dans une cabine fermée, avec l'eau qui coulait, Hiccup n'entendait rien. Et que même si quelqu'un avait regardé, il n'aurait vu qu'Hiccup. Jack était d'un naturel pâle et à travers la vitre floutée, il se confondait facilement avec le carrelage blanc. Hiccup était un peu plus bronzé et donc se distinguait plus. Et ça arrivait, comme aujourd’hui, que lorsque Jack rentrait discrètement dans la douche avant tout le monde, personne n'y faisait attention. En règle générale, étant détenteur du rôle de mascotte, personne ne faisait vraiment attention à lui, excepté pour se moquer. Il se rendait souvent avant tout le monde dans les vestiaires pendant un match pour se glisser rapidement dans la cabine du capitaine.

-Sincèrement, je t'ai regardé, ce soir, tu étais génial.

-Arrêtes, je sais que tu dis ça juste pour me réconforter. Je sais que je sers à rien.

-Tu veux rire ? Sans toi, il n'y aurait pas d'équipe. Pendant une heure et demie, tu motives la foule à nous encourager ce qui nous motive nous. Si tu n'étais pas là, on ne gagnerait certainement pas aussi souvent.

Jack ricana, et glissa sa main contre le visage du capitaine.

-Tu dis ça seulement parce que tu aimes le costume de dragon.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il est trop bien. T'as l'air trop sexy dedans.

Jack ricana.

-Sérieux, tu veux pas le voler un week-end ? Pour que tu le mettes quand tu seras chez moi ?

-Je dois l'emmener au pressing, samedi prochain, alors ça sera l'occasion…

Hiccup sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser en murmurant que c'était génial. Jack du se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour répondre. L'une de leurs grandes différences était la taille. Jack était du genre pas bien grand et assez chétif alors qu'Hiccup était plutôt grand et baraqué. Quand ils étaient tous les deux, Hiccup devait se contorsionner pour l'embrasser et Jack se mettait systématiquement sur la pointe des pieds. Mais ça ne les empêchait pas de trouver des solutions.

-J'ai hâte, murmura le brun.

-T'as vraiment des délires étranges, Haddock.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute. T'es trop sexy pour mon bien, tu me donnes de vilaines pensées.

Jack ricana et fit parcourir ses mains sur son torse.

-Oh, et quelles genres de pensées ?

-Le genre que je ne peux pas vraiment réaliser alors qu'il y a tous mes coéquipiers à côté.

-Genre. Ce sera pas la première fois…

-Je vais aller tout droit en enfer, avec tes conneries.

-Je te garderais une place, sourit Jack et Hiccup ne put qu'approuver.

Il l'embrassa tendrement et Jack, par automatisme glissa ses mains vers sa chevelure. Hiccup les attrapa rapidement et les enleva.

-Tu ne peux pas mettre tes mains derrière moi, où ils le verront.

-Merde, j'avais… Excuses-moi.

-Je suis désolé.

-C'est moi, j'avais oublié.

-Nan, je suis désolé… Qu'on est à se cacher.

-Hiccup, si on se cache c'est parce que du jour où ils vont savoir ce qui se passe entre nous, les autres vont te pourrir la vie, même si tu es leur capitaine et que tu joues bien.

-J'aimerais pouvoir t'afficher au grand jour… Pouvoir t'aimer au grand jour.

-Ça ira mieux quand tu seras à la fac. On a que quelques mois à attendre encore…

-Ça commence à faire long. Surtout après deux ans.

-Justement, on a deux ans d’entraînement à notre actif. Maintenant, très cher époux, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu me fasses l'amour, parce que je sens que tu es encore tout bouillonnant d'énergie et que je vais beaucoup apprécier.

Hiccup ricana.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, j'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça.

-Quoi, mon époux ?

-Oui.

-Eh, Las Vegas a l'autorité nécessaire pour prononcer les mariages. Et le fait qu'on est fait ça sur un coup de tête un week-end n'y change rien.

-Eh, je me plains pas.

Hiccup l'embrassa tendrement.

-Je ne me plains absolument pas.

Jack sourit contre ses lèvres.

-Et maintenant, mon mari, vous sentez vous à vous déferler de cette immense rage viking sur ma petite personne ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr que tu arrives à encaisser...

Jack haussa un sourcil.

-J't'en pris, comme si je me plaignais d'habitude...

-Qui est-ce qui est resté au lit tout dimanche, la dernière fois ?

Jack sourit et s’appéta à répondre quand on frappa sur la porte de la cabine de douche. Immédiatement, ils se retournèrent, inquiets et Hiccup fut soulagé en distinguant une chevelure rousse de son meilleur ami. Il s'écarta de Jack et alla entrouvrir la porte et fit passer sa tête dedans.

-Ouais ?

-Avec les gars, on voudrait faire une soirée, pour célébrer la victoire. On fera ça chez moi. Tu finis ta douche et tu nous rejoins ?

-Euh… Il y aura qui ?

-Pas grand monde, juste l'équipe et deux ou trois pom-poms girls.

Hiccup regarda vers ses coéquipiers qui sortaient un à un des douches. Dagur baissa la voix.

-J'te prêterais la chambre de ma sœur, si t'as besoin… Tu vois.

-Tu vas inviter Jack ?

-Tu sais que je peux pas… Écoutes, t'as qu'à lui dire de venir se taper l'incruste. Quand il sera là, on le laissera avec nous, une heure ou deux, okay ?

-Merci, Dag'.

-De rien. Faudra juste pas oublier de changer les draps, demain matin… Ma frangine revient demain soir.

-Pas de problème. Merci mec.

-Pas de quoi. Je te préviens quand tout le monde part.

-Merci.

Dagur referma la porte et Hiccup s'assit sur le banc. Jack le rejoint rapidement.

-Alors ?

-Dagur fait une soirée, pour notre victoire, et tu es officiellement le bienvenu à te taper l'incruste.

-C'est vrai ?

-C'est mon meilleur ami. Il veut le meilleur pour moi, et comme il sait ce que je ressens pour toi...

Jack sourit et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Quelques instants après, Dagur frappa à la porte de la cabine, laissant les deux amoureux seuls au monde.

Une heure après, ils arrivèrent séparément à la soirée de Dagur. Hiccup arriva en premier, recevant une ovation de la part de ses coéquipiers et Jack arriva une demi-heure après. Certains des joueurs grognèrent et Dagur leur dit de la fermer. Jack s'installa dans un coin et essaya de participer à des conversations mais tout le monde l'ignorait royalement. Certaines des pom-poms girls lui parlèrent mais en les voyant ricaner juste après, il comprit qu'elles ne faisaient que se moquer de lui alors il laissa tomber rapidement. Il se leva discrètement et sortit de la maison. Il s'éloigna un peu et appela Hiccup. Le capitaine écoutait une blague de son cousin quand son téléphone sonna et s'excusa auprès de tout le monde et alla décrocher plus loin.

-Oui ?

-H, c'est moi, je suis dehors.

-Okay, bouge pas, j'arrive.

Il sortit par la cuisine et retrouva rapidement son mari à l'extérieur. Il lui fit signe de mettre la capuche de son pull et de le rejoindre. Autant la pâleur de sa peau et sa chevelure blanche étaient un avantage dans la cabine de douche, autant en pleine nuit, c'était moins discret. N'importe qui regardant à l'extérieur à ce moment-là l'aurait vu revenir et ça aurait soulevé des questions auxquelles ils n'avaient pas envie de répondre.

Jack remonta sa capuche et tel un délinquant juvénile s'approcha de la maison furtivement. Il contourna les voitures garées sur la pelouse et rejoint son amant derrière la bâtisse. Hiccup le fit entrer par la cuisine et l'amena discrètement dans la chambre. Hiccup l'embrassa rapidement en lui disant qu'il arriverait dès que possible. Il retourna à la fête et Jack s'allongea sur le lit en l'attendant. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se laissa emporter par le sommeil et ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin. Il vit qu'Hiccup lui avait enlevé ses chaussures, son pantalon et son pull et qu'il s'était couché à côté de lui. Il se tourna vers lui et posa la tête sur son torse en l'enlaçant doucement. Hiccup inspira un bon coup et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il chercha Jack des yeux et sourit en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Salut.

-B'jour.

-T'as bien dormi?

-Moui, répondit l'argenté qui s'étira et se cala plus confortablement contre le brun.

-T'sais quel heure il est ?

-Non.

Il chercha son portable.

-10h47.

-J'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

-Tu t'es couché à quelle heure ?

-J'sais pas, il devait 3 ou 4 heures… J'ai pas réussi à partir avant.

-C'pas grave. T'façon, je crois que je me suis endormis assez rapidement.

Hiccup pouffa.

-Je suis passé vers minuit, t'étais trop mignon, t'étais roulé en boule sur toi-même, tout habillé avec ton portable à la main.

-J'ai commencé une partie de Snowball attacks, mais je crois que je ne l'ai même pas finis.

Hiccup ricana et attrapa son téléphone.

-Mon père m'a appelé... Il doit se demander où je suis passé.

-Tu lui as pas dit que tu dormais là?

-Non, on... On s'est disputé. Tiens ça me fait penser...

Il se pencha vers le sol et attrapa son jean. Il fouilla dans les poches et sortit son alliance qu'il repassa à son annuaire.

-Tu la mets là?

-Ouais, je ne la porte pas pour pas qu'ils me posent des questions. Mais dès que l'année se termine, je pourrais la porter non stop. Si on me pose des questions, je dirais que c'est un cadeau parce que j'ai eu mon année.

Jack se réinstalla contre lui.

-Personne ne t'a rien dis? Demanda Hiccup.

-Non, j'pense que personne n'a rien vu. T'facon c'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup d'amis...

Hiccup lui embrasse les cheveux dans un geste de réconfort.

-Ça va mieux, au fait, avec ton père?

-Un peu, fit le brun. C'est aussi le fait qu'il n'était pas là, qui l'a dérangé. Il m'a fait tout un discours sur l'importance du mariage dans notre famille, qu'on devait y réfléchir sérieusement, et qu'on aurait du lui en parler avant.

Jack lui tripota le T-Shirt tout en l'écoutant.

-Ensuite, continua Hiccup, il est revenu sur le sujet de ma sexualité, que j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de me trouver une fille, pour que je puisse commencer à fonder une famille. Que je n'aurais pas dû me marier avec un homme, même s'il t'aime bien. Et comment je vais faire pour expliquer ça à la famille ? Comment leur cacher ton mariage ? Est-ce que tu vas changer ton nom, parce que ce serait la fin de la lignée des Haddock. Il a passé une heure à faire des allers et retours en me demandant si je pensais à la famille, comment il allait faire pour expliquer ça à mon oncle et aux autres. Que même si j'étais son fils et qu'il m'aimait, j'étais une honte pour la famille. Qu'en plus d'avoir des penchants déviants, il fallait que je me marie avec toi. Et bla bla bla. Après j'ai arrêté d'écouter.

-Merde, chéri, je suis désolé…

-Faut pas, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me sort ce genre de chose. Je sais ce qu'il pense de notre couple, même s'il fait des efforts, il ne l’accepterait jamais vraiment.

-C'est un peu ma faute. Si je n'avais pas débarqué dans ta vie...

Hiccup se redressa

-Non Jack. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Si tu n'étais pas là, j'aurais certainement fait comme pleins de gens à 30-40 ans, j'aurais pété un câble et j'aurais tout largué pour trouver un mec.

Il se mit sur lui.

-Ne croit jamais que le fait que tu sois dans ma vie soit un problème.

Il glissa son visage dans son cou qu'il embrassa en l'enlaçant.

-Même si ça coince avec mon père, et que ça m'ennuie, je me dis que ça serait arrivé un jour ou l'autre. Si tu savais comme ta présence dans ma vie la rend tellement précieuse...

Jack rougit et lui caressa le dos maladroitement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir beaucoup de mots d'amour, ayant grandi en foyer depuis qu'on l'avait trouvé au bord de la route quand il avait quatre ans. La déclaration enflammée d'Hiccup le laissa sans verve et pour cacher son trouble, il sortit une blague.

-Hey si tu me dis ça pour me mettre dans ton lit, on est déjà marié...

-Sans toi, je pense que je mourrais...

-Hiccup, ne dis pas des choses comme ça...

-Si tu savais à quel point j'aimerais pouvoir crier au monde entier que je t'aime comme un dingue. Que je suis tellement heureux et fier que tu aies choisi de m'aimer...

Jack ne répondit pas, la gorge nouée. Il luttait de toutes ses forces pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Et bien évidemment ce fut ce moment-là qu'Hiccup choisit pour s'écarter et le regarder.

-Ça va?

-Oui, oui, ce n'est juste que...

Il fut incapable de prononcer un autre mot et fondit en larmes.

-Merde, bébé je suis désolé.

Jack le serra contre lui, s'accrochant à lui désespérément.

-Excuse-moi si j'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a blessé...

-La ferme, idiot.

Jack plaqua son visage contre le sien et le gratifia d'un baiser passionné.

-Comment peux-tu être si... Si toi?

-J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre, fit Hiccup réellement décontenancé.

-Ne change rien. Ne change jamais.

Hiccup ne dit rien, encore incompréhensif sur ce qu'il avait pu dire qui mettait son mari dans cet état.

Trois coups à la porte les firent s'arrêter dans leurs câlins.

-Vous êtes réveillés?

-Ouais, fut Hiccup.

-Vous êtes présentables?

-On est habillés.

-Cool.

Dagur ouvrit la porte.

-P'tit dèj, ça tente quelqu'un ? Ça va ? Ajouta-t-il en voyant l'état bouleversé de Jack.

-Oui, oui, t'inquiète.

-Okay. Alors ?

-On arrive.

-Ça marche.

Dagur alla à la cuisine et fut rapidement rejoint par Hiccup et Jack. Ils sortirent de quoi déjeuner et s'installèrent autour de la petite table au milieu de la cuisine.

-Vous avez bien dormi ? Demanda Dagur.

-Oui et toi ?

-Ouais. J'ai foutu tout le monde dehors après que tu es partis te coucher, frangin.

Hiccup hocha la tête.

-Tu veux un coup de main pour nettoyer ?

-Je veux bien. Le ménage c'est pas vraiment mon truc, plutôt celui d'Ingrid. Mais elle va péter un câble si elle voit la baraque dans c't'état-là.

-On va t'aider.

-Mais avant, ça t'ennuie si je vais prendre une douche ? Demanda Jack.

-Nan, vas-y, c'est au fond du couloir à gauche.

-Merci.

Jack avala son chocolat et alla se doucher. Hiccup et Dagur le regardèrent partir et une fois qu'il fut dans la salle de bain, Dagur regarda son meilleur ami.

-T'as l'air de t'y être bien accroché, à celui-là.

Hiccup sourit et baissa la tête.

-T'imagine même pas à quel point.

-J'vois que t'as remis ta bague.

Instinctivement, Hiccup regarda son annuaire gauche.

-Ouais, je la porte le week-end et quand je rentre de l'école. J'ai peur qu'on m’emmerde si je la mets au lycée.

-Tu fais bien. J'trouve ça étrange que Rustok soit pas déjà au courant.

-Mon père n'a rien dit au sien. Pour lui, il ça relève de l'infamie que je me sois marié à 18 ans avec un gars.

-Il te fait toujours autant la gueule.

-Ouais. Je sais même pas s'il ne m'a pas déjà déshérité.

-Ah dure… Tu lui as dit quoi ?

-Rien de plus que d'habitude. Que Jack était l'amour de ma vie et que c'était comme ça.

-Et… Hum… Tu lui as dit pour… Pour ce qui c'est passé entre nous ?

-Pour qu'il vienne te tuer et porter tes couilles en trophée ? Jamais de la vie. Il aime bien Jack, et le fait qu'il soit plus petit que moi… Je crois que dans sa tête, il se dit que je reste au-dessus, alors je reste quand même un homme. Mais si je lui dis que la première fois que j'ai couché, c'était avec toi… Il va faire débarquer le SWAT et rétablir la peine de mort rien que pour toi.

-Sympas…

-Tu connais mon père.

-Et avec Jack… J'avoue que je me suis posé la question. Vous faites comment…

-On échange, des fois. On fait des tours. Enfin c'est pas planifié, mais… Genre avant les matchs, c'est moi au-dessus, parce que sinon, je suis trop crevé et je joue comme un pied, juste après aussi, généralement, mais sinon… Non, sinon, on échange. Des fois c'est lui en dessous, des fois c'est moi. 'Fin, on suit ce qu'on ressent.

Dagur avala la fin de son café, songeur.

-Et toi ? Renchérit Hiccup.

-Quoi ?

-C'est quand que tu te trouveras quelqu'un ?

-Ch'ais pas. Quand je trouverais quelqu'un qui n'est pas peur de moi ou qui ne me voue pas une adoration sans bornes. J'en sais rien. Pour l'instant, je m'en fous. Je joue au football, je bois avec mes copains, et quand j'ai envie de baiser, je me tape la première personne consentante venue. Pour l'instant, j'ai rien envie de changer. Et surtout pas de me passer la bague au doigt et la corde au cou.

Jack sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un T-Shirt et s'essuyait les cheveux en direction de la chambre. Il aperçut Hiccup et lui fit un petit signe de la main qu'Hiccup lui rendit en souriant. Puis quand Jack disparut dans la chambre, Hiccup posa son menton dans le creux de sa main et regardait l'endroit d'où il avait disparu avec un petit sourire.

Dagur leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.


End file.
